Cansado
by Manzana835
Summary: Peter descubre los memoriales de las victimas del incidente de Apocalipsis, y Charles se ve forzado a mediar entre dos padres auto suficientes. (Parte 14 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)
1. Cansado

**N/A: Este es el oneshot mas largo y extenuante que he escrito. (De hecho lo he tenido que dividir en dos partes.) Me disculpo por adelantado respecto a cualquier hueco en la trama que pueda haber; había demasiado que cubrir. siéntanse libres de señalar cualquier confusión/fallo en la información y les responderé con un mensaje privado.**

 **(Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado a la franquicia.)**

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai.**

* * *

Entrenamiento. Habilidades sociales. Comunicación. Trabajo en equipo. O en otras palabras, no escuchar música ni correr a velocidad _parcial_ por tres horas mientras Ororo se paseaba por la Cuidad de Nueva York. Aun había suficiente revuelo debido a Apocalipsis por lo que Charles impuso una regla.

Ningún mutante viajaba solo.

Peter no contaba – podría tocar la nariz del presidente y ni siquiera las cámaras lo sabrían. Storm, por otra parte, era más lenta que Magneto reaccionando a las pistas. (Peter era demasiado tímido como para rogarle a Charles por un perro – al menos el profesor podría enviarle una solicitud, y quizá así Dadneto iría al grano.)

Derretirse por Nueva York en una tarde bochornosa no era su idea de diversión. Tenían que c _aminar_ por cada esquina, e incluso a pesar de que lo ofreció veinte veces (En serio, no seria ninguna molestia para él y estaba bastante seguro de que a las chicas le gustabas que las cargaran en la espalda), Storm se reusaba a ser llevada.

Charles le había dado una sombría advertencia, _estarás en muchos problemas si la dejas atrás,_ no ansiaba conocer la continuación, pero tres horas de vagar sin sentido y sin distracciones simplemente era estresante. Los demás probablemente se estaban burlando de él, como si fuera una divertida broma el que Quicksilver merodeara por la ciudad ayudando a una chica con sus compras.

La vida apestaba.

"Peter, mira esto," Dijo Ororo, llamándolo para que se acercara a un aparador. Apunto a una capucha azul llena con manchas de colores. "¿Por qué alguien compraría esto? Luce como si un niño lo hubiera hecho."

"Si, la gente compra todo eso." Peter se encogió de hombros. Casi le preguntaba, _'¿Has estado hablando con mi padre? – Porque eso es algo que él diría.'_

A veces era muy difícil enseñarle a Magneto como divertirse.

"Kurt dijo que los Americanos tenían extraños suvenires," Dijo Ororo mientras sostenía un taxi en miniatura. "Sin embargo, este me gusta."

"Si, son... bastante comunes..." Realmente quería que las calles se acortaran. El local de Pizza estaba demasiado lejos si viajaban a esa velocidad.

"¿Qué tal tu Peter? ¿Nada te llama la atención?"

"Nah, solo estoy..." _Hambriento hambriento hambriento – espera._

Vio la mesa con fotos alineadas flores marchitas mientras Ororo murmuraba, "¿Para qué supones que son?"

"No lo sé." Adelantándose, Peter se coló entre la multitud, deseando que Storm pudiese ir _solo un poco más rápido._ Quizá aceleró un poco. Solo un poco. De cualquier forma ella iba detrás.

Cuando alcanzo la mesa el tiempo se detuvo por completo.

 _No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

"¿Peter?" la mano de Storm lo jaló del brazo antes de quedarse inmóvil.

Se preguntó si ella lucia enferma.

Se preguntó cuando él dejo de respirar.

Se preguntó si realmente importaba.

Las fotografías dominaban la exposición, algunas deterioradas por el sol, otras arrugadas por la lluvia. Las caras ilusionadas lucían huecas ante los pétalos marchitos. Crucifijos y pequeños tesoros iluminaban el altar.

"Todos son niños," Ororo murmuró.

Niños. Caras de jóvenes niños y niñas listos para la escuela, para salir un fin de semana con su madre o padre, para un nuevo perrito, para un pastel de cumpleaños, para el circo, para tomar un helado en el parque, para correr y jugar a las atrapadas y hacer cualquier cosa que los niños hacen en los mejores días de sus vidas.

O en los últimos.

" _No, no, no..."_ Peter murmuró. Una lista de nombres. Cuarenta y dos en una sola mesa; los memorizó antes de que Ororo terminara de leer siquiera la primera columna.

Abby, Marshall, Robin, Clara, Madeline, Donald, Laurence, Bobby, Dale, Justin, Kara, Molly, Janice, Juanita, Shaun, Lukas, Deepali, Asya, Michael, Holly, Earnest, Francis, James, Elwin, Adele, Chloe, Dinah, Jacques, Pollyanna, Surya, Colby, Heather, Ashley, Delun, Kyle, Joseph, Yuri, Hannah, Chad, Teuchi, Albert, Hans, Abothi.

Cuarenta y dos niños muertos durante el terremoto que arrasó con países alrededor del mundo. Por los reportes en las noticias, Peter sabía que había miles más.

Se tambaleó, busco hasta que vio otra mesa cuatro calles adelante. Se desvaneció entre los civiles, gente normal demasiado aturdida como para notar otro altar, y vio otro, y un cuarto, y otros tres más, incontables mesas y cercas y aceras llenas con flores marchitas y memorias. Abuelos, padres, madres, infantes, niños que apenas estaban aprendiendo aritmética, hombres y mujeres jóvenes esperando una carrera y una familia.

Se estremeció antes del memorial cincuenta y tres. Ido. Caras pululaban en su mente. Muy rápido. Muchas.

Magneto los había matado a todos.

 _No, no, Papá, por favor no..._

Nunca pensó acerca de la gente dentro de los edificios que Magneto destrozó. Algún pensamiento al azar lo había convencido de que solo él y los mutantes habrían sido los únicos fallecidos si fallaban. Nunca se dio cuenta...

"Eres uno de ellos."

La quebrada declaración lo arrastró de nuevo al tiempo presente. Observó los grises edificios y los ruidosos autos, perdido por primera vez. Ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado sola a Ororo.

"¿Eres uno de ellos, no es así?" la voz repitió.

Peter lo miró aturdido, notando por primera vez al hombre viéndolo desde el filo del altar. Iba vestido con un traje de negocios, cabello negro desarreglado, sus ojos rojos y cansados, un lirio naranja marchitándose en su mano. El hombre coloco la flor con una reverencia junto a la foto de una niña sin un diente.

"¿Estas satisfecho ahora?" dijo el hombre con un tono áspero. "¿Ya estamos lo suficientemente conquistados?"

"Yo..." la garganta de Peter se cerró. Quería correr; dejar los monumentos y sus contenidos y pretender que Apocalipsis nunca había sucedido. Eran solo él y su papá, no había ninguna matanza, Magneto no haría eso, Mamá estaba equivocada acerca de todo y ellos podrían dejar Westchester en ese instante y él se quedaría en el auto por horas si era necesario pero no era necesario que nadie supiera que...

"Brigitta," El hombre se ahogo. "Su nombre era Brigitta. Tenía cinco. Yo... Marge y yo íbamos de camino a ver su presentación en el coro de la escuela cuando el conserje llamó. El edificio simplemente..."

El hombre tembló, respirando en un intento de _no llorar,_ pero Peter pudo ver las lágrimas que intentaba esconder, ocultando sus debilidades ante un mutante, ante _uno de ellos._

La agonía se transformo en acción y en un parpadeo Peter supo lo que pasaría; vio al hombre agacharse; calculó cuantas ciudades podía atravesar antes de que hubiera un derramamiento de sangre.

No podía moverse.

El cobre se hizo borroso en la mano del hombre, el dolor se volvió en odio en su cara, y todo en lo que Peter pudo pensar fue _Profesor Profesor Profesor_ porque quería llamar a su papá, lo quería demasiado, pero Magneto los mataría a todos y no podía soportar ser el responsable de ello, no por mas niños como Brigitta y Nallie y Vincent y Andy, no otro Washington D.C., no En Sabah Nur de nuevo, y entonces el ladrillo se movía hacia él y él supo que debería quitarse del camino, que eso iba a doler, que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y que solo tenía que moverse una pulgada y todo estaría bien, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar mientras se arrastraba hacia su frente y entonces el hombre lució asustado como si en realidad no quisiera haberlo hecho y Peter se dio cuenta de que _en serio_ debió haberse movido antes pero era demasiado tarde para correr, demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosas excepto esperar que alguien lo atrapara, alguien que no fuera su papá, alguien quien no hiriera a otras personas porque su hijo fue herido por un estúpido enemigo con mala puntería...

El pavimento se oscureció en su visión y no pudo pensar en nada más.

* * *

En medio de pasar su peón a caballero (Erik habría escogido la reina), Charles se estremeció y casi volcó la torre enemiga.

"En serio, Charles," dijo Erik mientras estabilizaba su tambaleante castillo. "Estas tan distraído que –"

"Peter"

Una palabra.

Dejando su caballero a un lado, Erik se giró sobre sus pies y abrió la puerta con una orden. Se puso el casco, ignorando la consternación de Charles. "¿Dónde está?"

"No iras," dijo calmadamente Charles. Erik pudo figurarse el plan del telepata; predijo que Kurt se aparecería en la habitación.

"¿De qué hablas?" gruñó. "Voy por mi hijo."

Temió las posibilidades. En Sabah Nur había regresado de la muerte. William Stryker había encontrado un nuevo conejillo de indias. Peter había corrido hacia un edificio derrumbándose y había calculado mal. El niño había olvidado su almuerzo.

Esperaba que fuera algo tan simple como la última.

Sabía que se equivocaba.

"Esta vez no puedo dejar que interfieras," dijo Charles mientras Kurt se materializaba detrás de su silla de ruedas. "Lo siento, Prometo que –"

El endemoniado tele transportador era inteligente. Antes de que Charles pudiera terminar y Magneto pudiera acercar la silla hacia él, azul y negro se esfumaron y él fue dejado atrás.

Preocupándose y vagando solo.

Maldiciendo, Erik lanzó el ajedrez con una mano. La madera resonó contra la pared y la piezas de esparcieron. Lanzando a la reina, cerró los ojos y calculó. Ororo se había ido sola a las once de la mañana. Charles le insistió a Peter que fuera tras de ella. La habría alcanzado en menos de dos minutos. Tres horas después, a un ritmo casual para Ororo (ahora que no estaba huyendo de los mercaderes), a juzgar por la meriendas de Peter y la afición de Storm por objetos brillantes, quizá habrían recorrido seis millas en cualquier dirección. La opción más lógica sería el centro comercial – todos los jóvenes se congregaban ahí – pero hasta ahora Peter le había mencionado tres veces un local de pizza que le gustaba; uno que estaba junto a un refugio para perros sin hogar.

Charles estaría ahí en segundos. A Erik le tomaría quince si volaba hasta allá.

Tiempo suficiente para evaluar el daño remanente.

* * *

Siguió las sirenas de la policía. Las multitudes. La voz temblorosa que resonaba con arrepentimiento.

"Yo no quería – era solo un niño – ¡yo no quería lastimarlo, lo juro! Y – yo nunca quise – oh, Marge nunca me lo va a perdonar..."

Erik se acercó silenciosamente. El sonido de correas se alejó de él, el miedo presente en aquellos que reconocieron el casco de Magneto. Los oficiales retrocedieron, sacando sus armas, lo suficientemente sabios como para no disparar. En el medio, un hombre en un desgastado traje de negocios alzó su cabeza.

"Tú eres ese," dijo suavemente. "Debí haberlo sabido." Suspirando, cerró sus ojos. "Lo lamento. No era mi intención herir al niño. Él jamás fue responsable."

La mirada de Erik se dirigió a un ladrillo quebrado. Salpicaduras de sangre manchaban el pavimento.

La mesa del memorial se dobló.

"Entonces lo admites," Erik dijo fríamente mientras alzaba una mano.

Desdichados ojos grises intentaban sostenerle la mirada, y el hombre alzó su cabeza. "Acaba con esto de una vez." Una foto arrugada se deslizo en el pavimento. "Después de todo, parece que todos somos desechable para ustedes, fenómenos."

Por un instante Erik dudó. La foto se volteo con el viento. Una sonrisa enmarcada por mechones color cobre alegremente se aferraba en los ojos de una niña de cinco.

Una hija.

Casi se apiado.

Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el ladrillo. La imagen de golpes contra el plateado se aferró a su mente y vio ojos marrones llenos de adoración, ahora ahogados en confusión y dolor. Sostuvo al niño después de que En Sabah Nur lo fracturara. Nunca más. Lamentarían el día en que hirieron al hijo de Magneto. Cada humano a partir de ese día honraría al príncipe de plata.

Los marcos de la fotografías temblaron y se quebraron. Fragmento letales se sostuvieron en medio del aire, preparados para silenciar a los oficiales y aquellos a quienes protegían. Una mujer gritó y se colocó sobre su niño.

"¡Magneto, para!"

Inquebrantablemente, Erik abrió sus manos. Elegantes, delicados hilos flotaron sobre sus palmas. Pudo ver la reprimenda de Charles: la misma _mirada_ atormentada, rogándole mientras el telepata esperaba que algún día eso fuera suficiente para cambiar el mundo para siempre.

Charles siempre estaría un paso atrás.

Un gritó muy tarde. La impresión de incidentes similares; el intento de apelar a su compasión, y el error máximo de Charles.

 _No perderé otro hijo,_ Erik juró.

Justo mientras alzaba sus brazos para castigar a la humanidad, unos pequeños brazos se aferraron alrededor de su cuello y unas delgadas piernas rodearon su torso. Su concentración se quebró, se sacudió y lanzo al perpetrador fuera de su espalda. Storm hizo acto de presencia, sus irises de tornaban blancos mientras el aire a su alrededor tronaba.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó Erik. Analizo rápidamente, escogiendo entre la mesa doblada o la reja para detener a Storm. La mesa funcionaría.

El aire chispeo detrás de él, oponiéndosele antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Girándose, lanzó lejos a Nightcrawler, enganchando la hebilla del cinturón del mutante y lanzándolo hacia un taxi. Otra sacudida y arrojó a Storm al otro lado de la calle. Una distracción más. Una más –

"¡Es suficiente!"

El golpe sordo detrás de él lo hizo derrapar. Trozos de metal cayeron sin causar daño alguno, y uno de los humanos gritó en pánico.

Aturdido, Erik se puso en pie para enfrentar a su adversario. Charles se acercó hacia él como un cachorro furioso, sosteniendo una tabla de madera listo para atacarlo de nuevo.

"No me detengas," Erik gruño por lo bajo. "No esta vez."

"Siempre ha sido _esta vez_ ¿no es así?" escupió Charles. "Cada vez que te sientes amenazado matas a cientos más. ¿Cuándo terminara, Erik?"

Cerrando sus puños, Erik miró del profesor al cumulo de humanos. Jean se puso entre ellos, carmesí brillando en sus manos, mientras Nightcrawler se transportaba fuera de su prisión amarilla.

Los ojos azules de Charles estaban llenos de decepción mientras arrojaba la tabla a un lado. Sacudió su cabeza solemnemente. "¿Qué esperas que le diga a Peter cuando hayas acabado?"

Erik inhalo entrecortadamente.

" _No eres tan aterrador,"_ el niño lo había dicho justo el otro día. _"Quiero decir, cuando estas arrojando metal sobre la gente es bastante terrorífico, pero es por eso que estoy aquí..."_

Dando un paso atrás, Erik calculó los daños. Miedo y odio resonaban en las caras a su alrededor. Las cámaras capturaban imágenes y los reporteros redactaban sus artículos para las noticias de la tarde.

El viento soplaba, y una cámara destrozada se poso a sus pies.

Enterró su cara en sus manos.

* * *

"Es el shock," dijo Hank, apartando a Erik de la cama. "tiene una concusión menor; nada que no pueda manejar."

"No está respondiendo," dijo Erik ojeroso, acercándose de nuevo tan pronto como Hank se dio la vuelta. Aparto hebras de cabello plateado, sostuvo una mano pegajosa y la apretó, esperando una reacción. Un moretón ya se estaba haciendo presente bajo las vendas. Deseo haberle roto la pierna al hombre.

"Tu revoloteo no esta ayudando," Hank juzgo. Suspirando, tomo un jarrón y lo lanzó directo a Erik. "Va a tener nauseas cuando despierte."

"¿Qué tan malo es?" Erik insistió. Las cejas de Peter temblaron y se fruncieron. Sus piernas sufrieron espasmos.

"Luce peor de lo que es," Hank hizo una pausa para asegurarse. "Las heridas en la cabeza son pequeños monstros. Sus pupilas están respondiendo bien a la luz, y Charles pudo obtener un par de palabras de él antes de que se desmayara de nuevo. Creo que es la primera vez que resulta herido fuera de su pierna."

"¿Qué dijo?" Pavor y curiosidad mancharon su tono.

Los ojos de Hank se apartaron. "Le pidió a Charles que no te dijera lo que había sucedido."

La barra de la cortina se partió y Hank maldijo. "No _me_ culpes por eso." Se movió para sacar a Erik; un tigre gruñendo con gafas y una bata de laboratorio. "Regresa cuando seas capaz de auto controlarte. Sólo lo vas a estresar más."

"¡Estoy bien!" Erik discutió. Apretando sus dientes, inhalo entrecortadamente y forzó la calma en su voz. "Estoy bien, Hank. No lo molestare; lo prometo."

"Si, claro, he escuchado eso antes," Hank murmuró.

"Es mi hijo," dijo Erik pesadamente. "Él me _querría_ aquí."

El escepticismo de Hank era una gran molestia. Abrió su boca para protestar pero se retractó. Erik sospecho que la causa era una discusión perdida con Charles, y también la razón por la que Hank se dio la vuelta, excusándose a la siguiente habitación.

"Bien," respondió el mutante azul. "Pero si despierta y luce estresado, te vas,"

Erik se acomodo, abriendo su libro de _Psicología Experimental,_ nunca dejando ir los temblorosos dedos de su hijo. El pulso del niño era tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí. No le sorprendía que no pudiera mantenerse quieto, incluso mientras estaba inconsciente.

Era muy joven para su edad. Tan perdido en su extraño y efímero mundo. _¿Siempre te preguntaste por tu padre?_ Erik consideró. _¿Hubo alguien que tomara ese lugar?_ Imaginó al pequeño niño de cabello gris, quien perseguía los rayos del sol y se preguntaba por qué las aves no podías seguirle el paso. _¿Acaso los otros niños te molestaban? ¿Te empujaban? Tú, quien podrías alcanzar a un huracán; ¿tuviste alguna vez un amigo?_

Debió haber estado ahí. Él pudo haber ignorado las infidelidades de Magda; buscarla entre los humanos; saber si había _algo_ que aun los uniera.

Pero Erik sabía que era orgulloso. Sus mofas. Su ira ardiente contra aquellos que habían traicionado a su gente.

Sólo Peter le había dado la iniciativa para retenerse, e incluso ese lazo había sido puesto a prueba. Casi había matado por el bien del niño. Lo haría de nuevo.

El odio lo había consumido desde su infancia.

Justo cuando las manijas de los gabinetes habían comenzado a torcerse y el cortinero se comenzaba a torcer de nuevo, un suave murmullo interrumpió sus amargos pensamientos. Erik cerró el libro y se acercó a él, sacudiendo suavemente la mano de Peter.

"Oye, Niño..." _Vamos, te has estado retorciendo ya bastante, y esas condenadas extremidades no pueden estar así por mucho tiempo más._ "Peter," ordeno suavemente, "Basta de holgazanear. Se supone que tu eres quien debería estar fastidiando a Hank."

"No tomare eso como un ánimo," Hank llamó desde la otra habitación.

Jadeando, Erik agitó la mano de Peter de nuevo, oprimiéndola el doble para dar énfasis. Al final sus cejas curvadas se relajaron y rastros de marrón se asomaron.

"Hey," Erik murmuró.

Parpadeando agitadamente, Peter cerró fuertemente sus ojos. "No voy a vomitar... eso seria patético."

Al menos pudo haberle dejado un moretón al humano que combinara con el de su hijo. "Hank dice que tienes una concusión," dijo Erik, acercando una bacinica a la cabeza de Peter. "Nada de ser el correcaminos por un par de días."

"Perfecto," Peter acepto de buena gana. "Los abejorros en mi cabeza están haciendo todo el trabajo por mí."

Erik presionó una mano contra la cabeza del niño. Solo por si acaso.

Peter titubeo como si tratara de decidir si quería o no que lo consintieran cuando había nauseas de por medio. Finalmente cedió ante la presión y observó a Erik. "No volaste lejos esta vez."

Contra todo pronóstico, Erik soltó una risa. "¿Aún golpeas a En Sabah Nur, eh?"

La confusión se transformo en consternación, y observó su vivacidad transformase en _nada._ Alarmado, Erik se acercó aún más. "Tranquilo, niño. Ya no está. Nadie va a hacerte daño."

Sus marrones ojos se humedecieron y Peter apartó la mirada, luchando por hablar. "Acaso... acaso tú..." Tembló, finalmente dejo salir la pregunta tras morder su labio, "¿Lo mataste?"

La horrible estocada revolvió su interior. Se pregunto cómo hubiese respondido Nina, de haberlo sabido.

Quizá este era el pago destinado por su venganza.

"No," Erik murmuro, agradecido de que Charles hubiera sido lo suficientemente dogmatico como para perseguirlo una vez más. Donde estaría sin ese estúpido y terco telepata... "No maté a nadie. Ni un rasguño."

El mutante plateado asintió. Sus ojos se apagaron, y Erik pudo ver sus parpados cerrarse; bloqueando todo excepto...

"Hank."

El sonido de una perilla y el mutante estaba a su lado, agobiando a Peter con preguntas y un dedo chasqueando. Peter se hundió agitadamente en las almohadas, evadiendo el ruido, y entonces... se calmó.

Quieto. Inmóvil. Complaciente.

"Iré por Charles," dijo bruscamente Hank, y en ese momento Erik lo supo.

Cualquier futuro que hubiese construido en torno a él y su hijo recaía en manos humanas. Justo como Nina.

Como Anya.

El destino en verdad detestaba su legado.

* * *

"Peter," Charles lo acaricio. Erik imagino la palabra resonando en la cabeza el chico.

"No me responde," dijo Charles después de una pausa.

"¿Hay alguna actividad cerebral?" cuestiono Hank. Estaba sacando la luz de nuevo, y Erik quiso arrojarla muy lejos. El daño no era permanente. No lo permitiría.

 _Vamos, Niño._

"Hay demasiada actividad: ese es el problema," dijo Charles, pasando su mano por su ceja.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Erik escupió.

"Tengo... imágenes." Charles vacilo, presionando una mano contra su sien. "Para... Peter..."

Erik ya estaba a medio camino de la cama. "¿Qué es?"

"Tiene pánico," Charles dijo encogiéndose. "Hay caras – no puedo rastréalas todas; su mente es muy rápida. Creo que son niños."

Niños. Las fotos. Erik cayó en su silla.

Exhausto, Charles se alejó. "Sabes lo que está viendo."

Por supuesto Charles reconoció los memoriales. Él sabía quién era el responsable por miles de nombres.

Y aun así, de la misma infantil manera que Peter, infaliblemente perdonaron al asesino.

Si hay un hombre al que Erik hubiera confiado la crianza de Peter ese hubiera sido Charles. De alguna manera su hijo había hecho la conexión inmediatamente.

"Él... me culpa," Erik estableció silenciosamente.

"No exactamente..." el tono de Charles era siempre gentil. "Se ve a sí mismo... rescatándolos. Si hubiera elegido _no_ enfrentarse a En Sabah Nur."

La garganta de Erik se cerró tratando de imaginar lo que sería llevar tal carga. Creer que uno solo podría salvar el mundo, salvarlo del hombre al que implícitamente se le confiaba como _Padre..._

"¿Qué puedes hacer?" Erik preguntó ojeroso. Intentó contener el temblor en su voz; la certeza de que este era el fin. Su ausencia era solo un seguro para Peter. Podría verlo de lejos, pero esa infalible, preciosa confianza nunca debieron haberle pertenecido.

Ya extrañaba a su muchacho.

"No hagas esto, Erik," Charles presiono, y Erik se preguntó si el telepata había leído su mente, o si simplemente estaba tan expuesto que necesitaba que lo empujaran. "Él te necesita aquí. Aún hay fe bajo toda esa confusión. No la destroces."

"¿No lo he hecho ya?" Erik murmuró.

Charles tomo silenciosamente la mano de Peter y la puso en la de Erik. No hubo reacción del mutante plateado, pero Charles insistió, "Aun puede sentir el mundo exterior, Erik. Se calma cada que estas cerca."

No podía creerlo. No se decepcionaría cuando probara que Charles se equivocaba. Era imposible para cualquiera confiar tanto en alguien. Si un sentido de dependencia disfrazado era todo lo que Peter le había ofrecido todos estos meses, entonces Erik no lo quería. Un ave enjaulada no era más que un prisionero.

Aun así, él se quedo. Hasta que su espalda dolió y rechazo la cena. Hasta que se sintió tan insomne y adolorido y solitario como las noches después de que Anya murió.

Y entonces, horas después del amanecer, se dio cuenta de que no había intentado todo.

Con temblorosas manos dejo a Peter, apagó la luz y se dirigió al estudio de Charles.

Un directorio telefónico abierto. Veinte minutos de dudarlo. El acalorado debate interno entre la ira y la justificación.

Finalmente marcó.


	2. Chapter 2

"Debiste haber avisado a la escuela con tiempo," Charles discutió momentos antes de que el timbre sonara. Por supuesto él _la_ había sentido entrar a los terrenos de la escuela.

Cruzándose de brazos, Erik inspeccionó una pintura cuyo marco estaba astillado en la esquina inferior. "No pensé que necesitarías un ejército para escoltarla adentro."

"Quizá lo hubiera preferido," Charles arrastró las palabras. Respiró hondo, preparando una sonrisa de bienvenida mientras los pesados tacones se acercaban. Antes de que la puerta se abriera él ya estaba acercándose con una mano extendida. "Señora Maximoff, supongo. Mi nombre es Charles Xa –"

Sus fríos ojos avellana ignoraron al profesor mientras la morena ingresaba en la habitación. El tiempo la había favorecido poco, pero Erik alguna vez la conoció.

"Magda."

Ella no se molestó en responder, salvo con una subyacente acusación frenética. "¿Podrías decirme en donde se encuentra mi hijo?"

" _Nuestro_ hijo" corrigió Erik.

Ojos avellana estallaron y Erik se preguntó en dónde es que Peter había aprendido la benevolencia. "Nunca tuviste ese derecho."

"Tuve _todo_ el derecho," Erik contradijo. "¿Le dijiste que yo me fui? ¿O le dijiste como dejaste a tu hija ardiendo y huiste porque no podías soportar la idea de que un mutante estuviera relacionado con tu hijo –"

"¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a meter a Anya en esto!" la voz de Magda salió en un grito. "Si no te hubieras aparecido con tu ruin espectáculo de fenómenos nada de esto –"

"Esperen, cálmense -" Charles comenzó.

"¿Es eso lo que le dijiste a Peter?" gritó Erik. El reloj del abuelo colapsó en el piso. Charles presionó su mano contra su ceja. "¿Así es como lo criaste; creyendo que su don era una abominación?"

"¡Intenté protegerlo!" Magda refutó. "Después de que mataste al presidente, ¿Tú crees que ellos le habrían dado a mis hijos alguna oportunidad de vivir normalmente?"

"¡Así que lo encerraste y le hiciste creer que era una amenaza!"Erik replicó

"Ni siquiera pienses en echarme toda la culpa." Se puso de puntas para estar a su altura, sin miedo a pesar de que las lámparas y sujeta libros se colapsaban en el estudio. "Les di todo lo que tenía a mis hijos. Si hubieses estado ahí cinco minutos sabrías que -"

"¿Si hubiese estado ahí? ¿Si _yo_ hubiese estado ahí? por veintisiete años lo escondiste, y ahora tienes el descaró de -"

"Si hubiese habido alguna razón para confiar en ti, _Magneto,_ " escupió el nombre como una maldición, "¡Te hubiera dado la custodia si la hubieras pedido! Pero no, quedé atrapada escondiendo tres malcriados porque tu convenciste al mundo de que ellos eran unos malditos monstruos -"

"¡Suficiente!" La tomó por los brazos y por un instante el miedo se asomó en sus ojos.

Inmediatamente la voz de Charles sonó en su mente, _"¡Aléjate!"_

Los brazos de Erik cayeron a sus costados y Magda se hizo hacia atrás, observando perpleja y con la boca abierta.

" _¡Solo voy a decir esto una vez!"_ Charles gruño. _"Pueden visitar a Peter en términos pacíficos, o pueden dejar la academia con su orgullo intacto. No tendré otro desastre en mis salones."_

Apretando los dientes, Erik forzó un tono educado a su rígida y taciturna respuesta. "Terminamos."

" _Estoy_ aquí," Magda dijo calmándose. Tomó la correa de su bolso; un familiar habito nervioso.

" _No comiences esto de nuevo,"_ advirtió Charles. Magda miró furiosamente a otro lado.

" _Solo estoy permitiendo esto porque Peter lo necesita,"_ Charles continuo. _"Si ninguno puede comportarse, Hank estará feliz de sacarlos – eso te incluye a ti, Erik."_

"Intentalo," Erik retó.

" _Bien. Puedes recoger las partes de mi reloj en tu camino de regreso a Polonia."_

Fue un golpe bajo, afiladamente cruel, y calmó su temperamento como una cubeta de agua cayendo del techo.

" _Y usted, Magda,"_ Dijo Charles calmadamente, _"Dudo que Wanda estaría feliz al saber que se rehusó a ver a su hermano por culpa de un antiguo rencor."_

Alzando la barbilla, Maga paso su cabello por sobre su hombro. "Cuando esté listo, Profesor Xavier. _Me_ comportare."

Erik negó el siquiera dignarse a verla. "Estamos bien."

"Seguro," Charles dijo dudosamente. Miró de uno a otro y asintió. "Muy bien. Pero si perturban al paciente de Hank, no me haré responsable por el resultado. Ahora, por favor síganme..."

Por primera vez desde que Erik la conocía, mientras ella seguía al profesor dentro de la escuela de mutantes, Magda lucia vulnerable y completamente sola.

* * *

"Si este fuera uno de los episodios de Jean diría que estará bien en un par de horas," explicó Hank mientras escoltaba a Charles adentro. "Su mente en – _infinita_ – en comparación, pero -"

"La velocidad, si," Charles concordó. Ante la expresión perpleja de Magda él aclaró, "La mente de Peter es asombrosamente rápida. Está teniendo un momento difícil lidiando con la impresión de un golpe en la cabeza, supongo."

Él estaba aligerando la carga para una madre preocupada, y de pasó minimizando la intervención de Magneto. Compasión sin culpa.

Magda no esperó por más elucidación. "Peter..." Hubo un murmuro horrorizado mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama junto a él, colocando la quieta cabeza plateada en su regazo. La envidia ardió en el pecho de Erik y el radiador silbo tristemente.

"Fuera," Magda ordenó. Pasó un brazo alrededor de Peter, declarándolo suyo, y los tubos se doblaron.

"¡Erik!"

Sus piernas se congelaron con la orden de Charles. Resistiendo la presión él se quejo, "Él es mi hijo."

"Ella es su madre."

Aturdido, Erik volteó a ver al telepata. "¿Se lo estás dando a ella?"

Apretando el puente de su nariz, Charles se quejo, "Erik, ella lo ha criado por veintisiete años mientras tú solo te has familiarizado con él por seis meses. Por favor, usa la _lógica_ por una vez."

Los ojos avellana se iluminaron triunfantemente mientras Magda se recargaba contra la cabecera. Súbitamente cariñosa, pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Peter y apretó su mano rítmicamente. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco..._ Erik casi podía emparejar el ritmo con los latidos del corazón. Quería preguntarle si así es como ella calmaba al niño después de un ataque de azúcar. Quería encerrarla en el estudio de Charles hasta que Peter estuviera seguro y de camino a Polonia.

Clavó sus pies, escuchando las bisagras de las puertas doblarse, y se forzó a no hacer nada.

"Cariño, es hora de levantarse," Magda susurró, acercándose con una familiaridad que hizo que el estomago de Erik se retorciera. "Apágalo todo por ahora. Sólo somos tú y yo."

"Ya ha lidiado con esto antes," Charles murmuró.

Con un niño que había aprendido Cálculo solo porque alguien había dejado un libro en el sótano, no era sorprendente. ¿Qué tan seguido Peter había saturado su mente desde que comenzó a preguntarse cosas?

Cuantas cosas pudo Erik haber aprendido con él, si tan solo hubiese sabido.

"Peter," Magda lo engatusó, "Apágalo, No mas incongruencias rebotando en tu cabeza, sólo enfócate en mí. ¿Puedes escucharme, cariño?"

Un largo y deliberado parpadeo, Erik se acercó y fue retenido por el agarre de Hank.

Subrepticiamente Charles alzó una mano hasta su temple y comunicó de manera que ambos, Erik y Magda, escucharan, _"Peter, tu madre está aquí."_

Lucidez brilló en los ojos marrones como una lluvia de cristal. Como el zumbido persistente de un adolescente. _"¿Qué hiciste hombre, qué hicisteee?"_ Como el deje de curiosidad cuando Erik escuchó por primera vez acerca de una mujer que conoció a un hombre que podía controlar el metal. Como la refinada familiaridad cuando vio al niño junto a Mystique. Como el grito que atormentaba sus pesadillas. Como la tímida sonrisa de un hijo quien era finalmente reconocido como tal. Como la confianza de un hijo depositada en los brazos de su padre. Como el giro de un auto influenciado por el pavor. Como el orgullo de un padre mientras su hijo era llamado para recibir el premio mayor.

Como un sueño perfecto cayéndose a pedazos, mientras Erik sacudía la fantasía y despertaba en un monótono y triste mundo.

"¿Mamá?" La voz de Peter se quebró y frunció el ceño, sus ojos entrecerrados en señal de concentración. "Pensé que estabas en Cleveland."

Magda rio. Era extraño que Erik hubiese olvidado su ingenio burlesco. "¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?"

"Estabas gritando..." Peter la regañó. "La última vez que hiciste eso la mamá de Lorna la estaba dejando."

Magda puso rígida su mandíbula, con cansados y fríos ojos avellana. "Quedamos no discutir acerca de eso jamás."

"Lo sé, pero..." Sus ojos oscuros se nublaron con confusión y Peter sobo las vendas en su frente. "Auch."

"No importa, cariño," Magda lo tranquilizó, alejando su mano. "De nuevo, sólo era alguien siendo estúpido."

¿Solos siendo _estúpido_? Como si la amenaza a su hijo fue un simple error de cálculo por parte del chico del periódico. Erik se concentró en enderezar los clavos de las tablas de madera bajo el gabinete.

"¿Acaso el moretón no me hace lucir genial?" Peter parloteo, sosteniendo su vendaje de nuevo. "Papá ahuyentó a ese tipo. Es bueno en eso. ¿Te dije que golpee a En Sabah Nur? Papá también lo ahuyento. Por supuesto, no lo mató. Es porque estoy aquí."

"Él va a estar bien," Hank resopló, rodando los ojos. Guardó la luz en su bolsillo, arrojó sus notas en un escritorio cercano y se retiró a su laboratorio.

Erik observó.

" _Es todo un personaje, ¿no es así?"_ Charles consideró. _"Un par de distracciones y esta como nuevo."_

Eso no era posible. No se atormentaría con falsas esperanzas.

Rápidamente Erik se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Vendrás a casa conmigo," escucho decir a Magda, y casi arranca la puerta para recordarle que Peter tenía veintisiete y ya era lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

El niño siempre sería más rápido que su padre.

"Dijiste que me querías fuera de ese sótano hace veinte años," Peter objetó.

"Eso fue sarcasmo -"

"Y es mucho más genial aquí – tienen como cincuenta pisos, y si me aburro hay un lugar en la habitación de entrenamiento donde pones un poco mas de cera y todo se pone resbaloso y el profesor no se da cuenta porque la mayoría se limpia antes de que Beast entre, aunque probablemente escuchó eso y ahora estoy en problemas pero él no se enoja – no creo que sepa cómo hacerlo – excepto que una vez sí gritó en mi cabeza pero fue porque estaba jugando con los lentes de Scott y supongo que esos contienen algún material peligroso pero juro que solo lo hice esa vez – además acabo de convencer a Papá de que escuche a Pink Floyd lo cual es muy extraño si piensas en ello ya que ni siquiera sabe cómo usar un Walkman pero iremos a un concierto la próxima semana y ... _Auuuuch_..."

El enredo de palabras terminó con un velocista mareado y Magda sosteniendo su cabeza sobre una bacinica.

"Cuidado con la concusión," Erik dijo instintivamente.

Magda lo observó perturbadamente, y Peter se quejó.

"Mamá contra Papá," reclamó.

" _¿No estabas a punto de retirarte?"_ Charles menciono con un deje de insolencia.

Erik lo fulminó con la mirada. _"¿Acaso crees que lo voy a dejar solo con_ _ **ella**_ _?"_

Alguien tenía que regañar al niño cada que asaltara una gasolinera.

Regresando a la habitación, Erik se recargo contra la pared y masajeó su nuca.

Él y el niño necesitaban tener una larga charla.

Habría suficientes palabras para Magda después.

* * *

"No quiero que tomes ninguna responsabilidad sobre él." La ira de Magda quizá se había apaciguado, pero veintisiete años de rencor yacían entre ellos. "¿Qué se suponía que le dijera cuando casi mataste al presidente – _otra vez?_ "

"No metas el pasado en esto."

"Tenía diecisiete," Magda enfatizó. "Estuvo demasiado asustado como para salir del sótano en meses. ¿Crees que fue fácil para nosotros? Ya era un marginado sin ti poniendo su cara en el radar de la policía."

"Fue _Charles_ el que lo arrastró y eso fue hace _diez_ años." Dijo Erik tácitamente. "Si lo que dice Mystique es cierto, tu lo incitaste a no salir de la casa en esta última década."

"Quería que fuera dueño de su propia vida. Él solo vino aquí porque te vio," Magda intervino.

Erik se quedo quieto.

"En las noticias," Magda resoplo. "¿El gran mutante azul? ¿Cuatro fenómenos junto a él? Me sorprende que aun te tenga consideración. Crees que -"

"Magda," dijo Erik por lo bajo. Los marcos de las ventanas comenzaron a tambalearse.

"Aun no acabo," suspiró, mirando alrededor pues quizá Charles los escuchara e interviniera. "¿Crees que porque eres el gran Magneto, entonces todos los mutantes están destinado a tener una vida perfecta? No puede ir a la escuela. Ni siquiera puede conseguir un trabajo en una fábrica porque nadie confía en un mutante demasiado rápido como para captarlo en las cámaras. ¡He tenido a la policía tocando a mi puerta cada semana y él no ha robado más que historietas en diez años! Un acto de vandalismo, pequeño robo, robo a mano armada o incendio y ellos vendrían tras mi hijo exigiendo una coartada. ¡No creerías de lo que lo han acusado! ¡Esta escuela es la primera cosa buena que le ha sucedido y tú no vendrás a destruir su futuro otra vez!"

Se quedo sin aliento, pasando furiosamente una mano por sus ojos. Ella no necesitaba hablar.

Por primera vez desde que Erik la conocía; por primera vez desde que ella huyo mientras él sostenía el cuerpo frio de Anya; por primera vez desde que ella lo desconoció frente a un pelotón de hombres armados:

Por primera vez en veintisiete años, Magda perdió el control por el bien de un mutante. Por su hijo.

"Es por eso que estoy aquí," dijo Erik suavemente. Era extraño que ante el peso de sus acusaciones él sintiera compasión.

Magda mofó, rompió en llanto, y Erik vio una mujer que había perdido a su hija. Se pregunto si su amada se hubiera quebrado de la misma manera, si es que hubiera sobrevivido a lo de Nina.

No, no se parecían en nada.

Aún así, conocía este dolor.

"Estoy aquí por Peter," Erik aseguró en un murmullo. "Lo que sea que haya sucedido en el pasado. Tu pasado. El mío. Ahora estamos aquí. Ambos."

Magda hizo su cabeza atrás y rio. "¿Y qué _somos,_ Erik? Una humana y el mutante que hundió al mundo en histeria colectiva." Su voz se retorció en pena. "Él no merece eso."Instintivamente, sin la persistencia de Charles taladrando en su cabeza, se movió. Envolviéndola con sus brazos como si fuera Raven tratando de aceptarse. Ignorando la cachetada con si fuera Ángel, pobre Ángel, dividida entre la Hermandad y aquellos a quienes había traicionado. Sosteniéndola; consolándola; como si fuera Peter, inseguro y despreciado por tanto tiempo, deseando que hubiera alguien que le dijera que era importante.

Ella peleo, y después lloró. Largo y tendido, maldiciéndolo y aferrándose a él e implorando un por qué.

Por qué su hijo no podía ser normal. Por qué el mundo no podía verlos como una bendición. Por qué ella fue maldecida con la soledad. Por qué él jamás la persiguió, como cuando ellos eran jóvenes e ingenuos, cuando ella reía y él la perseguía y juntos creían en el destino.

La sujetó y deseo que fuera _ese_ entonces, antes de la Hermandad y Shaw y En Sabah Nur, y _ahora,_ con un niño genio y un futuro esperanzador y años a la espera de ellos.

Cuando Magda se quedó sin lagrimas permaneció ahí, y Erik recordó las noches cuando simplemente se abrazaban por horas. Sin palabras. Sin pasión. Solo reconfortándose, tranquilizando las memorias de grandes rejas y el olor a muerte.

Su amor jamás comprendió aquellos terrores. Había olvidado cuanto anhelaba la compañía de Magda.

Estremeciéndose con un suspiro, Magda finalmente se alejó. Sacudió sus brazos, apartando la mano de Erik cuando este se movió adelante.

"Para... yo no... yo..." La claridad regresó a sus ojos avellana y sacudió su cabeza en aturdimiento. "Sólo para," suspiró, pasando de él. Tropezó en el umbral, casi tirando su bolso. No miró atrás.

Erik observo la vacía habitación por un largo rato.

* * *

"Así que ella finalmente dejo de molestarme con eso de regresar a casa." Peter dijo un par de días después, después de que las vendas de su cabeza evolucionaran en una 'genial pero desagradable' costra. "Quiero decir, de cualquier manera ella me quería fuera de la casa y está contenta de que al fin conseguí un trabajo – supongo que llevar el correo es de hecho una vocación aquí; todo este tiempo pensé que el profesor solo quería que me alejara del cabello de Hank – o pelaje, supongo. ¿Es cabello si es azul? Le dije a mi mamá que Wanda debería venir a este lugar, pero supongo que con la escuela y todo eso – no tiene tiempo. Aunque podría traerla hasta acá. Apuesto a que ella y Jean se llevarían muy bien. Ambas son pelirrojas y propensas a espantar a la gente. ¿Crees que Lorna se enamoraría de Scott? Porque odiaría eso, pero ella realmente quiere venir a visitar."

"¿Cómo lo hace?" Erik le murmuró a Charles mientras el velocista parloteaba, completamente ignorante de la caja vacía de ho-ho mientras Kurt le arrebataba a su rival los bocadillos.

"Creo que él distrae a Peter," juzgó Charles, luchando por mantener una expresión seria.

"No el niño azul." Erik apuntó con su barbilla. "Él."

"¿Cómo hace...?" Charles lo observo a la espera. Por supuesto, ya lo sabía.

"Olvídalo," Erik declaró.

Sonriendo levemente, Charles sugirió, "No creo que pueda. Todo lo que toma es la voluntad de perdonar."

Respirando hondo, Erik se apoyo en el barandal del balcón y observó al niño darse cuenta de que sus tesoros habían sido saqueados; la indignación se transformó en una furiosa persecución en un lado del edificio y a través del césped.

"¿Quieres saber cómo lo supera tan rápido?" Charles ofreció traviesamente. "Podría mostrarte, Es fascinante."

 _No debería entrometerme,_ consideró Erik. Se encogió de hombros. _"¿Por qué no?"_

"Te importa, _es_ bastante vertiginoso," Charles advirtió, justo antes de tocar su ceja y Erik cayó a un torbellino de imágenes y sonidos.

 _Kurt voy a matarte esos eran míos como es que se mueve tan lento y aún así no puedo atraparlo como funciona eso estoy dando vueltas alrededor de él en una silla hasta que camina hacia una pared eso era divertido cuando Hank se resbalaba me pregunto por qué su pelaje es azul pero su cabello es café no es justo que su cabello sea normal me pregunto si me puede enseñar a modificar mi mutación así debería tener una paleta Kurt me debe una porque se comió mis bocadillos me gusta más la de uva o naranja o mejor la de cereza necesito otro palito para mi maqueta de la mansión de cualquier forma quizá necesite tres apuesto a que Papá me daría uno me pregunto si le gustan las paletas quizá le daría una al perro por qué no podemos tener otro perro quizá los odia pero le gusta Tauntaun así que tal vez ese es su perro y no le gusta compartir por qué el profesor no lo puede convencer de que dos perros son mejores que uno apuesto a que serian la onda en la mansión como los hurones oye ese tipo feo azul era como un hurón voy a golpearlo en la cara si lo veo de nuevo algo así como lo que le haré a Kurt justo ahora estas tan muerto quédate quieto por una vez en tu vida y regrésame mis ho-hos..._

Erik respiró hondo y tosió, jadeando cuando finalmente lo liberó. "¿Un perro?" ¿Es por eso que el niño había estado insistiendo en ese local de pizza todo ese tiempo?

Charles se burló. "No sería terriblemente irónico si te dijera que quiere un Pastor Alemán."

Erik abollo calmadamente el reposapiés de su silla de ruedas.

Observando ligeramente, Charles le dijo, "Te dije que tenía una mente misteriosa."

"Misteriosa," Erik repitió perplejo.

"Intenta mantenerlo bajo control por veinte horas al día," dijo sarcásticamente. "Sé que él es el que ha estado encerando el piso de las habitaciones de entrenamiento. Sólo duerme quince minutos a la vez. No puedo seguirle el paso."

"No envidio tu mutación," declaró Erik.

"¿Entonces te quedaras?" Cuestiono en privado Charles, _"Pretendes quedarte, ¿no es así? Sin importar lo que diga Magda, lo que Peter necesita justo ahora es a su padre."_

"Si," Erik concordó, pasando su mano por el barandal. Pensó en los traviesos ojos marrones y el cabello como las castañas alas de un gorrión. Magda tenía razón; había puesto en demasiado peligro a sus hijos.

Era hora de que Magneto descansara entre las leyendas.

Erik Lensherr tenía un legado que proteger.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota (Autor):** En anticipación a futuras preguntas, añadiré que este no es el final con respecto a Magda. La reconciliación nunca se logra de la noche a la mañana; ella y Erik necesitan tiempo para lidiar con sus rencores.


End file.
